


Michael in the bathroom... eating sour cream

by Michaelinthebathroomeatingsourcream



Series: BE MORE FUCKING CHILL SHIT FOR THE WHOLE FAM FUCKERS [10]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: I wanna kill myself, ahhhhhhh, i hate my life, thank my siblings for this shit show, writing gods I have sinned please come kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelinthebathroomeatingsourcream/pseuds/Michaelinthebathroomeatingsourcream
Summary: Forgive me for I have sinned





	Michael in the bathroom... eating sour cream

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, my name is Abby, this took me ten minutes to write and now I'm ready to fucking kill myself

"Lose." Jerry spat at Merchael. Mike stepped away from Jerry and let him pass. Jerry stormed out. Merchael sat shut the door and sat down and cry. He cry and cry. Jerry the love of Merchael's life just called him a lose and left him a lone in the restroom. Merchael cry some more. He just wanted to save his total hetero bro from the evil computer man. But now Jerry thought Merchael was a lose and would never talk to him again. Merchael cry a whole lot. He wiped his face with his hoodie. Then he remembered! He remember that he had in his pocket the one thing (other than Jerry) that made him happy! He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tub of sour cream! Merchael loved sour cream. Almost as much as he loved Jerry. He open the tub and began to spoon it out with his finger. It made him happy. Then he remembered his Jerry called him a lose then he was sad Avon. "I'm just Merchael in the bathroom... Eating sour cream..." He sung sadly. He might not have Jerry but at least he had sour cream.

**Author's Note:**

> So the story behind this is that I have two little siblings (ages 8 and 6) and I sing Michael in the bathroom all the time (because I'm trash) so they decided to change the lyrics of the song from 'Michael in the bathroom at a party.' to 'Michael in the bathroom eating sour cream' so yeah blame this all on them.


End file.
